A Wish For Death
by RacySturdivant
Summary: Ever since the war ended, Harry has dealt with one person after another wanting something from him. Knowing it will end one day, he tried to ignore it, until one fateful day he has had too much. After 4 months of no sleep due to owls and his fights never-ending right, he looks to the past wishing he could change his fate. What will happen when pondering the past becomes living it?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and the company. Yada Yada. Though I have moments I wish I did, this fact does not stop me from wishing different endings/beginnings/ext. Imagination is powerful. ****Now, to be honest, this is my first fanfic, so no hate, I only take constructive criticism.**

**Summary: Ever since the war ended, Harry has dealt with one person after another wanting something from him. Knowing it will end one day, he tried to ignore it, until one fateful day he has had too much. After 4 months of no sleep due to owls and his fights never-ending right, he looks to the past wishing he could change his fate.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The white mist, and beauty of the surroundings, it was everything.

It was painless, to be here was to be free.

However, when Lily, James, and Sirius looked at the sudden influx of people they knew. The final battle had begun and while looking at the new people, all three pairs of eyes suddenly froze. Remus Lupin, holding Tonks' hand, crying together.

"James..." Lily said as reality hit. "James, Harry is alone now." The couple looked at each other, and then Sirius finally broke.

"Bloody Albus!" Sirius screamed, then he ran at Remus. Remus, with his werewolf senses, moved out of the way before Sirius hit. Tonks refused to take her face out of her husband's neck, still crying. "Tell me, tell me what happened. Please Moony."

Remus closed his eyes and opened his mouth, so it was obvious that this would be the moment Tonks looked up. True pure anger sliding off her lips. "That vile evil git of an ex-headmaster, he made us pass through the in-between too fast. We could have stayed to help with the other dead that will come through. However, he seems to think, that the next dead person needs a clear limbo to be brave. He thinks that the next one is going to be Harry."

The sudden silence was deafening. Then, Death suddenly screamed in rage. As the anger roiled around them, the mist cleared. A cloaked figure stepped toward them. The entire world started spinning, three rotations. The cloaked figure looked at the only soul left. "Tonksss, is it?" The hood of the cloak tilted to the side as Tonks shivered at the voice. Death was creepy, cringy, crackly. *Pop* The sound of bone on bone nearly made Tonks vomit. "Tell me, if you could do one thing over what would it be?"

"I...I..." Tonks was never this terrified, she just faced death for crying out loud! "I have nothing I would change. Sir." She added the 'sir' as an afterthought, but she knew no one makes a deal with Death and lives. It is right there in the name. Not that she was alive, but who knew what could happen in this afterlife?

"I understand, you fear death, or rather the death of death." The hood nodded and then shook side to side as a croaking cackle came from it. "Fear not, for you will not have the information I seek. Thus, you are of no use to me." Death flicked his ashy black skeletal hand at her and turned away.

A clicking noise sounded out echoing more and more as the surrounding souls slowly started away. Tonks was wondering where they were going when a thought floated into her head, it was like a vaper. My dead family is here somewhere. Father is here... Tonks was about to start looking for him when Death started laughing, suddenly looking at her again. "Wh...What is it?"

"Ah, child, you didn't last long without me distracting you, did you?" The cackling noise made her shiver, his...her...it's laughter was like rocks grinding together. Like an avalanche about to crush her, the end would surely be fatal. Tonks was about to cringe away from the noise, but Remus was suddenly standing in between them.

"Tonks, did you know there is a stone that can bring back the dead? Well, sort of..." Sirius was suddenly there again, as well as James and Lily. "I...I think Harry dropped it though..."

"Remus, you know exactly what that was. It was the resurrection stone! All Harry has to do is get the wand now, then he can be the Master of Death." Sirius was bouncing, he won't be able to die, Death can go Bug..." Tonks covered his mouth, too late, of course, but hey she tried right. Tonks looked at the cloak of Death and shivered.

"Ah, my dear Tonks, it is too late. I already knew of my Master, he has been for a while now." The gravelly voice made the excited Quatro pale and turn to what Tonks was looking at. "He does not wish to be though, so because he has denied the gift, and this wish can not continue without being unmastered. I must reclaim the unwanted one." Death threw his cloak hood back and the five souls in front of him cried out in shock.

Death had taken the shape of Harry, then he smirked and walked away from them. Lily waited for Death to fade out of sight. Then she whacked every single one of them on the shoulder, being quiet about it until all of them were looking at her. Then Lily slowly uncurled her fingers, and sitting in the middle of her palm was the very stone Death went back to Earth to find.

"Do we care?" James asked, laying his hand on top of hers, and curling them back in. "I say we keep it until we need it."

"Yes." The other four said as one. Then James nodded, "We will use it when we need it the most."

* * *

**Four Months Later**

"So, you wish to trade, The stone to grant a wish?" Death spoke looking at Lily. Seeing her son smirk at her like evil incarnate made her want to cringe. However, Lily Potter was never fearful, she had faced death for crying out loud. Present circumstances would not break her. She arched her eyebrow and waited. Her hand with the stone flat out, waiting for death to make a choice.

When Death reached his hand out, Lily started to cringe. When the other hand touched her' there was a flash of magic in the mist.

**_A deal had been struck._**

**_Magic had sealed it._**

**_Death was bound by a wish._**

**_Lily was a sacrifice of her love._**

**_It will finally be Harry's choice._**

**_It will forever change the past._**


	2. Chapter 1-Lily's Gift

**Author's Notes: I do NOT own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling and ext own Harry Potter. Yada Yada. Though I have moments I wish I did, this fact does not stop me from wanting different endings/beginnings/ext. Imagination is powerful. ****Now, this is my first fanfic, so no hate, I only take constructive criticism.**

**To translate the above, I will read it all, and I may not respond to people with no advice within their complaints.**

**My hardcopy of this chapter was colored over by my daughter. Oh, the trials of being a parenting author. *Sigh* I have to rewrite the first six pages because she has an addiction to dark colors. Bare with me, please.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Lily's Gift**

**_A deal had been struck._**

**_Magic had sealed it._**

**_Death was bound by a wish._**

**_Lily was a sacrifice of her love._**

**_It will finally be Harry's choice._**

**_It will forever change the past._**

The words rang around the new tower as Harry Potter walked off Hogwarts grounds, having just got into an argument with Ginny for the fourth time that day. He needed a bloody drink. He thought he heard a whisper of something, then shook his head. His ears were probably still ringing from the shouting Ginny had done. The older woman was standing in front of the Headmaster's portraits as she swayed. The words repeated in the echos of the nearly silent office. Then, Severus Snape's portrait facepalmed as he screamed out in tired joy.

"Severus, my boy." Albus Dumbledore said he frowned over at Trelawney. This was not a usual prophecy, and this sounded more like a magic contract, simple and to the point, but unbreakable. "I think Harry is about to get one wish... If I am right, this may change the world, because..." Severus looked up and met the older man's eyes. "If I am right, Harry is about to get one wish from death. Though he should get two, in my opinion."

"Why? Albus, why can't he just stay out of trouble?" Snape's exasperated voice rang around the room, and the other portraits started to chuckle. Dumbledore merely twinkled his eyes like always, further irritating the latest Headmaster.

"Severus, we are but mere paint on canvas, what are we but moving advice to give to those who cannot stay out of trouble?" Albus said and then snuck a peek at the other Headmasters and found the majority of the room nodding in agreement with what he had said. Trelawney suddenly awoke, now that he thought about it, that was not normal either.

"Well, I best be going now, Harry will need him soon, that evil girl is about to break his heart. Harry always liked his blonde hair anyway. Maybe they can go back together. I will miss not being understood all the time. It is more fun that way, as a Lovegood would say. I have to catch him before..." Trelawney's words had the majority of the room bewildered, but Severus's portrait started to shake from him, hitting his head on the frame. 'Please, no. Not my Godson!' Severus yelled as he did this.

Albus just chuckled, he thought of the rant that Trelawney had gone on after the fact, maybe it had been a prophecy of a sort. Is it foreshadowing, perhaps?

* * *

**Four Months Earlier**

Harry Potter walked away from the castle with a sense of significant weight on his shoulders. Not knowing why everyone was still expecting him to solve their problems, he had died the night before for crying out loud! It should be Harry's turn to choose. Why do people expect so much from him? He wasn't God, he wasn't all-powerful, and he wasn't all-knowing. It wasn't like Harry could bring back the dead.

"Harry!" His most annoying weight yelled from the doorway behind him, Harry cringed. He looked over his shoulder to see Ginny Weasley spot him and start running at him. He groaned and threw his head back to stare at the cloudless sky. Bugger! "Stargazing is relaxing, isn't it?"

"I'm not stargazing, Ginny," Harry said calmly, at least he thought it was calm. Her eyes suddenly flashing to his face may have hinted otherwise, though. "I came out here to be alone. I haven't been alone for the entire day, and I need time alone."

"We haven't been alone all day, and I just wanted to spend some time with you alone..." Ginny was fluttering her eyes, and Harry tried not to cringe. He didn't know why she was flirting so hard now. It was downright annoying. She just wasn't taking a hint, he tried to be careful before, but blunt would probably work better right now. He had asked for a moment alone before leaving the Great Hall, but she just had to follow him. He groaned again and looked directly at her.

"Bugger off, Ginny," Harry said and arched his eyebrow at her shocked face. "I was trying to be alone, and you followed me. I flat out told you not two minutes ago the same thing, and you flirt. I am starting to remember why I found you annoying before you started dating in my sixth year." Honestly, Harry was expecting anger or tears, but not confusion. "Ginny, I am not in the mood to be fawned over. Please, just go."

"Harry...I..." She started, then she leaned toward him like she was going to kiss him, and Harry jumped away. "Harry..?" Ginny still looked confused, but a flash of hurt also followed it.

"No, Ginny, just...just no." Harry ignored her hurt; she was ignoring his anyway. Why shouldn't he be allowed to be human too? "Ginny, just go. I don't want to be used to help you get over Fred. It would poison our friendship." Ginny gasped, and then Harry heard a low chuckle from behind them. He closed his eyes because he knew that chuckle, bugger.

"Poor Ginny, friend-zoned. I guess it could be worse." Harry heard Draco Malfoy's voice curling around them, and sighed as he looked over Ginny's shoulder to find the blonde. Harry frowned, only to realize the blonde shook his head, frowning himself. "Careful Harry, you don't want to break her heart, do you?"

The shock of hearing Draco speak his first name had Harry freezing, what followed made little sense after, which was most likely a bad thing because no response was the wrong one to Ginny. The anger and tears finally started. Just as Harry had expected to be punched or hexed, Ginny turned around and ran to the castle doors. Odd, why did it take someone else to make her leave him alone. Wait, did Draco just help him?

Harry's eyes locked on Draco's, and the silver smoke in them glowed a little. "I don't want to talk. I just wanted to say thank you," Draco whispered, and held out his hand.

Harry didn't know what to think, but the crucial thing was Draco wasn't pushing for anything. _Well, best, be sure of that first. _"You ask me for one thing, then I am going to kick you out, and obliviate you too," Harry said seriously and snatched Draco's hand as he led the way to where he wanted to hide. The Whomping Willow stopped with a wave of Harry's hand, and Draco gasped as Harry pulled him into the hole in the roots. Harry looked back at him and smirked.

"You can ask for information, but I may not answer." Harry chuckled at the look on Draco's face. He looked utterly flustered and covered in a light dusting of dirt too.

* * *

Draco was confused, why did Harry bring him here if he wanted to be alone? Why did he let Harry do it in the first place? Why did this feel like an illicit meeting? Why did it feel like this was a secret?

Harry looked back at him and smirked as he continued to pull Draco along behind him. Draco felt his eyes glazed as he remembered why it was a bad idea to see Potter smile. It did something funny to him, and Draco lost his ability to think right. He shook his head and tried for a calm voice. "Why did you bring me with you?"

"Because I felt like it," Harry answered just as calm. "Next."

Draco's eyes started to bug out as he looked at Harry, then he shook his head again to clear it. "Why don't you want to be alone?"

"Who said I wanted to be alone without people." Harry looked back the way they were going right before they came to a ladder to a small crack in the ceiling. A trapdoor was most likely. "I just wanted people to stop expecting me to be the Boy-who-lived. I am just Harry, just Harry. Seven years and they still don't get that I am just like everyone else." Harry was frowning when he glanced back, but he smiled as he met Draco's eyes again. "Not you though, you have never seen me as anything special. At least not anything worth I don't know...worship, I guess. **_I am not._**"

_Parseltongue, why did he have to speak in Parseltongue?_ Draco thought as he felt the hissing trickling down his skin raising goosebumps. Harry didn't notice he had slipped into Parseltongue, but Draco did, and he shivered as he watched Harry climb the ladder. It sounded different in Harry's voice, and Draco couldn't help but shiver again as he realized that he liked it. Draco knew already that this was a bad idea, but Harry didn't. He couldn't know that. If Harry did know, maybe that was the reason, but no. Draco had put in a lot of effort so that Harry wouldn't know.

"Draco? Are you coming up?" Harry asked as he pulled himself, threw the trapdoor. It was the shock of his name on Harry's lips that stopped the mind babbling dead. "Draco?" Another jolt went through him.

"Harry, I..." Draco was cut off by a small sweet smile aimed at him. It was almost gentle.

"Come up here, Draco, we have some things to talk about." Harry's voice slowly faded as he stepped away from the trapdoor. Which, only made Draco feel weird about it, up until now Harry had been giving him no real choice but to follow. Now, though, he had an option, he could turn around, and Draco knew Harry wouldn't really push him.

Draco stepped away from the ladder and heard a sigh coming from inside. It was almost resigned, and it was Harry. Draco felt himself step onto the ladder before the exhale was over, and he was half-way up it before he blinked. He would leap, worst came to worst, Harry wouldn't catch him.

"Good, I have three questions for you, Draco," Harry said as Draco stepped out of the trapdoor. "Shall we start?"

Draco took a deep breath, turned around, and froze when he looked into amused emerald eyes. "If I don't want to answer, then you can't make me."

* * *

**I just realized how long this chapter is getting. I am not sure if anyone likes long chapters other than me, so I am going to split it into more than one. I figured this would be a good place to stop. You know, on a cliffhanger.**

**I was going to add hints into where this was going, but I changed my mind since it only took me a day to finish writing this chapter. We will talk about that later I guess. Tooddles!**

**-RacySturdivant**


End file.
